1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger display unit for a multimedia system within a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
In-vehicle multimedia entertainment systems having a display unit incorporating a flat panel display are becoming increasingly popular. Usually, multimedia entertainment systems are provided having displays that are visible only to rear seat passengers, or at least out of view of the driver. One location for such displays is in the rear surface of a front seat headrest. This location provides the benefit that the display is roughly at eye level for a rear seat passenger. However, it is normally the case that two such displays will have to be provided, one in each of the front seat headrests. Although this does provide the option of allowing different rear seat passengers to enjoy different multimedia programs, music or games, this also entails the provision of two display units, associated wiring looms, and possibly two separate control panels, remote controls and multimedia sources. Furthermore, if the vehicle has more than one row of rear passenger seats, it may be necessary to provide yet more of such hardware for the additional row of seats.
An alternative is to provide a display unit mounted in a central location of the headliner. In this position the display panel can be viewed by the rear seat passengers. If the vehicle has more than one row of rear seats, then, optionally, there may be two such display units provided at convenient central locations, one for each of the rows. A disadvantage of this system, however, is the potential interference with headroom in the vehicle, both in terms of rear seat passenger access and visual obstruction to the driver.